red roses don't fade away
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: A year after Drew's death, May wrote a diary entry about him. When her newly found friend Sheena (from the 12th Pokémon Movie) reads the entry she felt bad for her and decided to go back in time to prevent his death, but will she succeed? Contestshipping
1. Prologue

**Me- Hey guys it's me again**

**Drew- You've already uploaded a story today what are you doing?**

**Me- Well in class we talked about poems so I had to think of my stories, and I got bored and got this idea. I hope you like it better than my other story. Honestly I must admit even I think it was kinda a bad story. And I'm afraid people who read that story hate me now**

**May- Don't say that Rose. You're an awesome authoress. I'm sure they don't hate you, besides I liked your story**

**Me- Thanks May, do the disclaimer please, and Drew DON'T DARE TO INTERUPT HER... AGAIN**

**Drew- Fine**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me- Fine on with the story. It's a multi-chapter story so let's start**

**Prologue**

_I was at the cemetery today along with Roselia, your Roselia. I won the Grand Festival but it doesn't mean anything to me. I miss you. It has been a year now since you've died, and I still can't help but blame myself for your death. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change how things have turned out. I would tell you, how much I miss you and that I love you too. But as I realized that I love you it was already too late. You were gone. You risked your life to save me and died. But I'm never going to forget you. I love you Drew. I'll love you forever. _

_~May_

As I read that dairy entry she wrote, i felt bad for her. Who I am you ask.

My name is Sheena **(A/N: Pokémon Movie 12 Arceus and the Jewel of life)**

I met May a few weeks ago, and today she was acting strange although she won the Grand Festival, she was so depressed.

In that moment I made a decision. I'm going to ask Dialga to help me once more, so May can be happy again.

I have to go back in time and made her realize that she loves that Drew-guy before he dies.

But who is Drew? I don't know anything about him. Who he is or what he looks like. Roselia!

Roselia used to belong to Drew, so she could help me. And what did May mean by saying she blames herself for his death, is it because he saved her and died afterwards, or is there something else?

I guess I'm going to figured it out. I should take along her diary, it'll be helpful for sure.

Well now I just need to pick up Roselia by Nurse Joy and sneak out of the Pokémon Center. I packed the diary into my bag, and went to Nurse Joy.

''Nurse Joy can I pick up May's Roselia?'' I asked her.

''Why can't May pick her up? Did something happened to her?'' Nurse Joy asked me worried.

''No nothing happened to her it's just that-,'' I decided to tell her the truth instead of making up a lie.

I showed her May's diary entry and explained everything to her.

''Fine Sheena, good luck,'' Nurse Joy said to me.

I smiled and left the Pokémon Center.

''Come out Roselia,'' I said.

''_Roselia,''_ she said, and looked at me confused.

I clapped my hands together and said, ''Transcend the confines of time and space. Roselia, I want to go on a mission but I'll need your help. I want to save your former trainer Drew. If you help me we can go back in time and prevent his death. Are you going to help me?'' I asked her.

''_Roseliaaa!_'' she said and nodded happily.

I smiled. Fine then there is only one thing left. I need to ask Dialga to help me. So I clapped my hands together and started to pray

''Dialga, master of time, please sent me back in time once again. I need to help a friend,'' while I was praying Dialga appeared in front of me and nodded.

Dialga oppened a portal and Roselia and I walked through it. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

**Me- So that was the Prologue. Will Sheena be able to save Drew? Find out in the next chapter**

**Drew- You let me die? How are you going to make one of your love stories if I'm dead?**

**Me- hehe I'm sorry but you're just dead in the present, in the past you're alive and there's going to be lots of Contestshipping.**

**May- It sounds really interesting**

**Me- Thanks I'm going to update soon. And the whole story will be in Sheena's POV. Except May's diary entries of course. Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to update soon and please ~review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me- Hey guys. I'm back with the first chapter of 'Red roses don't fade away'**

**Drew- Finally you let us wait long enough**

**Me- Drew waiting for one of my stories? Who are you and where is the real Drew?**

**Drew- I just want to know what happened to me.**

**Me- Oh yeah, you died. Sorry I forgot.**

**May- How could you forget that?**

**Me- I'm sorry I just did.**

**Drew- Whatever, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon. Now on with the story.**

**Me and May- Hey that was my part!**

**Drew- I don't care, just on with the story.**

**Me- Fine**

Chapter 1 ~ The day I met you

After I went through the portal, I was in a room in the Pokémon Center.

I looked at a calendar. It was June 1st . Drew died June 7th , so I have one week.

I have one week to find them. I have one week to prevent Drew's death.

And I have one week to make May realize that she loves him.

I decided to read in May's diary, what is going to happen but as I opened it, there wasn't an entry for today.

I guess it's because it never happened so of course there isn't an entry about it. But wouldn't that mean that Roselia isn't here either, she must still be by Drew.

As I thought that, I searched for Roselia's Pokéball in my bag, and it was still there.

I was suprised but only Arceus knows why it's still here.

But anyway I was glad that I haven't to go alone through this adventure.

I made my way to the lobby and was suprised that it was rather full.

''Excuse me Nurse Joy, but why are so many people here?'' I asked Nurse Joy.

''It's because the Grand Festival is going to start in a few days,'' she responded kindly.

''Thank you,'' I said.

I was about to walk out of the Pokémon Center as someone ran into me.

''I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,'' that person said.

It was a girl. She had brunette hair and blue eyes, she looked just like May.

''It's alright, I wasn't either. I'm Sheena, and you are?'' I asked her, already suspecting that it was May.

''My name is May,'' she told me happy. I smiled.

''Nice to meet you May, are you a coordinator?'' I asked her.

''Yes I am, are you?'' I asked her.

''No I'm not, I just want to watch the Grand Festival, I wish you the best of luck,'' I said to her.

''Thanks,'' May answered while smiling.

''Well if that isn't May,'' I heard an arrogant voice say.

'_Could it be? Is he Drew?_' I thought.

''What do you want Drew?'' May asked him.

''Just wanted to see how my rival is doing, by the way who is your new friend?'' he asked.

''Oh right, you don't know each other. Sheena that's Drew, my rival. Drew that's Sheena, I ran into her a few minutes ago,'' May answered.

''I see, still as clumsy as ever, '' Drew said with a cocky smirk.

''What's that supposed ro mean?'' May asked getting really annoyed.

''Nothing,'' he said. He tossed a rose to her and walked away.

''Good luck, you'll need it,'' he said as he went to his room.

''Well it's already dark, I go to my room now see you soon,'' I told May, before heading to my room.

As I opened my door, Roselia was outside her Pokéball and reading May's diary.

''Roselia it's wrong to read other people's diaries, it doesn't say anything, so we don't need it'' I said.

As I was about to close the diary a new entry appeared.

'_I guess May just wrote it_' I thought and started to read.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I met Sheena._

_She seemed like a nice person I hope I meet her again soon._

_I also met Drew again, he's still as cocky and as arrogant as he was the last time._

_The Grand Festival starts in 2 days so I guess tomorrow I'll be training._

_~May_

I closed her diary and smiled, then I went to sleep.

**Me- That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it**

**Drew- That was everything it was too short.**

**Me- I know but every Chapter is a day, so I couldn't make it longer.**

**May- So this story is going to have 7 chapters, excluding the prologue?**

**Me- Yes, but I might do an epilogue as well.**

**May- Ok, I hope you liked it and please REVIEW**

**Me- That was my part**

**May- Drew had my part as well, and you've said enough**

**Me- Drew take a part that doesn't belong you again, and I'll let you die.**

**Drew- Fine**

**Me- May that counts for you as well**

**May- Fine**

**Me- Anyways please review~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me- Hey guys, I'm back**

**Drew- Took you long enough**

**Me- Sorry, but I have some private stuff to do.**

**Drew- like what? Like being lazy, sleep 'till 4 pm. and watch TV all day?**

**Me- No I have to study for some exams I write a lot of them after vacation is over and... hey!****That's none of your business. **

**You're alive so why do you want to know how it goes on, except you like the story! *smirks***

**Drew- WHAT? That's silly. Why would I? Remember you killed me!**

**Me- Then why are you so desperate that I make the next chapter?**

**Drew- Well...**

**Me- Well?**

**Drew- Well that's none of your business. Where is May by the way?**

**May- I'm here, sorry I'm late.**

**Me- It's fine May you didn't miss your part, so do the disclaimer!**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me- If I did, Gary, Misty, May and Drew wouldn't have left, Ash wouldn't be that dense, Drew would travel with May and...**

**Drew- They don't care what you'd change**

**Me- Drew it's rude to interrupt somebody. Where was I? Oh yeah and May and Drew would be together.**

**May & Drew- *blushing* WHAT?**

**Me- Please don't act like you're surprised, you love each other. You know it and I know it.**

**Harley- And I know it too!**

**Solidad- I also know it.**

**Me- Whoa, how did you guys came here?**

**Harley- Well May forgot to close the door**

**Me- Fine, Solidad take care of him and look out he doesn't do anything stupid. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 2 ~The day of our first battle

Today was the 2nd June. I got up early, got ready and went for breakfast.

As I arrived at the Pokémon Center-Restaurant I saw May was already there.

''Hey May, mind if I join you?'' I asked her.

''Not at all Sheena,'' she answered and smiled. I smiled back.

We waited until a waitress came to take our orders.

''May I take your orders?'' she asked politely

''For me two bowls of ramen, big size please,'' May told the waitress.

''For me one bowl, medium size please,'' I told her.

''Be right back,'' she said.

''Hey Sheena, you said you aren't a coordinator so you're a trainer right?'' May asked.

''Well, I have Pokémon and train them, but I don't challenge any gym leaders for badges,'' I told her.

''How about a battle after we finish breakfast?'' she asked me.

''Fine,'' I accepted.

After a few minutes the waitress came with our food. May ate very fast, and I mean very fast.

After we both finished eating we went out to the battle field.

''Beautifly, take the stage,'' May said.

''Roselia, come out for a battle,'' I said.

''Beautifly use gust,'' May commanded.

''Dodge it Roselia, then magical leaf,'' I told Roselia. Magical leaf hit Beautifly and it was slightly damaged.

''Beautifly use silver wind,'' May said.

''Roselia use petal dance,'' I said and Roselia disappeared.

''Her battle style reminds me of Drew's,'' May murmured quietly to herself.

''Finish it with solar beam,'' I commanded and a solar beam went straight towards May's Beautifly and knocked her out.

''You were great Beautifly,'' May said and returned her.

''Well done Roselia, take a rest,'' I said and returned Roselia.

''That was a great battle Sheena,'' May told me.

''Yeah,'' I agreed.

''Well your Beautifly was awesome, but you still need to train a lot,'' a familiar voice said.

''What do you want now Drew?'' May asked him rather annoyed that he's making fun of her, again.

''I was about to train my Pokémon as I saw your battle against uh,'' he said, trying to remember my name.

''Sheena'' I helped him.

''Yeah right, against Sheena. By the way you have an awesome Roselia it reminds me a lot of my Roselia,'' he said.

'_Maybe because it is your Roselia_' I thought but instead I just smiled and replied, ''Thanks.''

''Well I need to train my Pokémons see you later May,'' he said and tossed her a rose.

''Hey May it's almost noon, how about we went to a restaurant for some food?'' I asked her.

''Sure,'' she answered happily.

After eating lunch, May showed me some of her combinations and showed me her Pokémons.

At evening we went back to the Pokémon Center and went to our rooms.

I sat down on my bed and thought about how I'll go on with my plan.

After a while I grabbed May's diary and read her new entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I almost spent the whole day with Sheena. I was right she is a nice person. I had a battle against her, and she has a Roselia, just like Drew._

_I met him today too, he watched our battle and made fun of me, after I lost to Sheena. _

_Sheena is really strong I'm sure she'll be a great trainer/coordinator. Her battle style is also similar to Drew's. I wonder what other Pokémon she has._

_Anyway tomorrow the Grand Festival starts and I'm aiming to become a Top Coordinator. _

_The Grand Festival starts early so I should go to sleep by now_

_~May_

I remembered that the Grand Festival would start tomorrow and went to sleep too.

**Me- Second chapter's done,**

**Drew- I only was in it once.**

**Me- Sorry but you aren't important for the story now.**

**Harley- Don't be sad Drewy I wasn't even once in it.**

**Me- What are you doing here? I thought you left and you aren't supposed to show up until the next chapter!**

**Drew- He's going to get an appearance in the next chapter?**

**Me- Yeah**

**May- Solidad too?**

**Me- I don't know yet, but I don't think so.**

**May- Oh, what a pity!**

**Drew- Just great now we have to deal with that Cacturne-freak and Solidad isn't here.**

**Harley- Hey I've heard that!**

**Drew- I know**

**Me- Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you guys liked it and please**

**Harley- review**

**Me- Hey that was my part! What did I say about stealing other parts last time?**

**May- Rose, he wasn't here last time**

**Me- Oh yeah, fine who cares I can say it again. I hope you guys liked it and please review~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me- Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter**

**Drew- Finally! You didn't update for almost 2 weeks!**

**Me- Yeah I'm sorry, but I'm sick and have to prepare a presentation for school. I still didn't finish it and I'm lonely because everyone is in school now.**

**May- You're sick? Get well soon!**

**Me- Thanks May, Drew?**

**Drew- Yeah get well soon**

**Me- Thanks, well anyway. May do the disclaimer!**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Drew- Fortunately she doesn't**

**Me- Drew, what is that supposed to mean?**

**Drew- Don't you remember? Last chapter you said what you'll change if you'd own Pokémon.**

**Me- Just that I'd wouldn't let you, May, Gary any Misty leave the Anime and that I'd make you and May confess your feelings already. I mean really Drew, roses for Beautifly? Couldn't you think of a better excuse?**

**Drew- *blushes* It isn't an excuse**

**Me- So you are trying to tell me that you are in love with a Pokémon?**

**Drew- WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!**

**Me- Then why do you give red roses to _May's Beautifly_? Please Drew, admit it already. And May why are you so quiet?**

**May- I'm not the kind of girl to interrupt a conversation**

**Me- Yeah sure, are you going to deny your feelings towards Drew too, or do you do us a favour and just admit it?**

**May- *blushes* What feelings?**

**Me- Don't play all innocent! We both know that you're in love with Drew!**

**May- *blushes even harder* What? I'm not in love with him! Why should I?**

**Me- So you're not? Then why are you always blushing while you stare after Drew when he leaves?**

**May- I don't!**

**Me- Yes you do and I got prove!**

**May- What prove?**

**Me- 1. Episode Rhapsody in Drew 2. Episode Spontaneous Combusken! You were blushing as-**

**Kiara- Rose, I hate it to cut you out but do you remember that you are to write a story?**

**May & Drew- Who are you?**

**Me- That's Kiara, a friend of mine, anyway she's right. We talk about this later. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3 ~ The First day of the Grand Festival

Today the Grand Festival is going to start, so I got ready and went to the contest hall where the Grand Festival is going to start.

''Welcome ladies and gentleman, fans and contestants to the Grand Festival. I'm your MC Lilan Meridian and you can just feel the excitement building here. Our contestants aren't just competing to earn the title Top Coordinator but also to earn the ribbon before we get started please allow me to introduce you our judges, our head judge Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo the director of the Pokémon fan club last but not least Nurse Joy. Now lets bring out our first contestant shall we?'' Lilian asked and everyone cheered yes.

''Alright, lets meet our first coordinator, Drew from LaRousse City,'' Lilian said as Drew walked on the stage. Everyone, especially his fan girls began to cheer.

''Roselia, go!'' Drew said as he threw Roselia's Pokéball on the stage and Roselia came out of it.

''Now Roselia use Petal Dance,'' Drew commanded, and Roselia started with a beautiful petal dance. But after a few seconds the petals started to turn red and blue, they weren't rosa anymore. Everyone has been amazed about the colors, it was obvious that nobody has ever seen something like that. I guess he figuered out a way to use the colors of Roselia's rose-arms.

''Now finish it with magical leaf,'' Drew told Roselia, and she used magical leaf on the rose petals. They exploded into sparkling fireworks and it was a plain but beautiful sight. I thought that Drew was good, but I didn't expect he was that good. I had to admit I was pretty impressed by his skill.

''That was a unique combination, I've never seen anything like that before. You've raised your Roselia very well,'' Mr. Contesta said.

''And very remarkable,'' Mr. Sukizo said.

''It was a simply beautiful performance,'' Nurse Joy said.

''Well now lets see what Drew has scored,'' Lilian said as she looked up to the screen.

''Wow a 100, a perfect score,'' she announced as everyone began clapping and cheering again.

Then Drew left the stage and there were pretty more performances. Some of them were quite impressive other not. After a lot of contestants it was finally May's turn.

''Beautifly take the stage!'' she said and released Beautifly.

''Beautifly use silver wind,'' May commanded and Beautifly started a silver wind attack.

''Now use psychic,'' May told Beautifly and the silver wind started doing circles around Beautifly.

''Finish it with morning sun,'' May said and Beautifly shone in a bright sparkling light. It was beautiful.

''A good way to show Beautifly's beauty, simply beautiful,'' Mr. Contesta said.

''Very remarkable,'' Mr. Sukizo said.

''You've raised your Pokémon very well,'' Nurse Joy said.

''After that bright performance let's see what May has scored,'' Lilan said as she looked up to the screen.

''A 93 one of the best scores yet,'' Lilian said and May walked off the stage.

After the last contestant had finished with his performance Lilian said, ''Thanks for your patience, here are the lucky coordinators who pass to the next round.''

At first there was Drew's picture, the next was someone I didn't know and the third picture was May's. There were also 5 other coordinators who passed to the next round.**(A/N: Let's just pretend only 8 people pass to the next round. If we don't then there would be a long useless part in the story)**

I went to the coordinators hall **(A/N: Haven't got an idea what it's called like)** to congratulate May. As I went in she was talking to Drew and another contestant.

''May you were awesome. Nobody can beat you! Really you're unbeatable! You also did good Drew,'' the to me unknown coordinator said while Drew just had a criticular expression.

''Jeez thanks Harley,'' May answered.

''Hey May congratulations for passing to the next round,you too Drew,'' I said.

''Oh hey Sheena, thanks,'' May said.

''Who's that?'' the boy I suppose was Harley asked May.

''Oh yeah I forgot, you don't know each other. Sheena that's Harley a rival, Harley that's Sheena, a friend of mine,'' May introduced us.

''Nice to meet you Sheena are you also a coordinator? I didn't remember to have seen you perform,'' Harley said.

''Well, it's because I ain't a coordinator. I'm just here to watch the Grand Festival,'' I told him.

''But she's a really good battler, she even beat me,'' May said.

''That isn't very difficult, is it?'' Drew asked arrogantly while flicking his hair.

''What was that grasshead?'' May almost screamed at him.

''You heard what I said airhead,'' Drew answered.

''Cut it out lovebirds,'' Harley said.

''We're not lovebirds,'' both of them told Harley.

''Whatever you say, need to go now. See ya soon May-honey,'' Harley said and then ran off.

''Is he always like that?'' I asked them.

''Yeah,'' they said.

After a while Drew had also left and May and I were on our way back to the Pokémon Center.  
''Hey May, I don't know why but I don't feel like you should trust that Harley-guy,'' I told her.

''Yeah I already know that after what happened back then at the Hoenn Grand Festival,'' she said.

''What happened?'' I asked her.

''Well he made me lots of compliments to get my trust and gave me bad advice to make sure I wouldn't get through the next round, but I did it anyway,'' she told me smiling.

''He seems to do the same again'' I said more to myself than to her.

We walked back to the Pokémon Center and headed to the cafeteria. We ordered some ramen and were about to eat it as Harley came.

''Hey May! What a surprise to see you here!'' he said.

''Hey Harley,'' May said.

''And Sheena is here too, what are you guys doing?'' he asked curiously.

''Eating,'' I told him simply.

''Well May, you know the special rules for tomorrow?'' Harley asked her.

''Special rules?'' May asked back.

''Yeah tomorrow there will be a 3 vs. 3 battle. So you have to use 3 Pokémon,'' Harley explained to her with a malignant grin. He started to tell May what-do-I-know '_rules_' as I decided to clapp my hands together.

Silently I said, ''Transcend the confines of time and space.''

I looked into Harley's heart and saw nothing but envy and the urge to get revenge. That was the point I could tell he was lying to May. He wants her to mess up.

''May don't listen to him, he's lying,'' I said out of the blue and both looked at me shocked.

''I'm not!'' Harley defended himself.

''Yes you are, and May why don't you just ask Drew? I'm sure he knows if it's the thruth,'' I said.

''Ugh fine I was lying but, how did you know?'' Harley asked stunned.

''It ain't hard to tell,'' I said and couldn't resist to smirk.

''You're worse than her boyfriend'' Harley said and went off.

''May you have a boyfriend?'' I asked her surprised.

''No, I haven't. That's just how Harley calls Drew'' May said.

''May can I ask you a personal question?'' I asked her.

''Sure,'' she said.

''Do you love Drew?'' I asked her.

''What? Of course not. Were just rivals, well friends maybe but I don't like him that way,'' she answered.

''Are you sure? What would you do if he'd die?'' I asked her, and was afraid if I just said too much.

''Why do you ask?'' she said.

''Well sometimes you don't know how much something means to you until it's gone. You should think about it,'' I told her and she just stared at me, but I continued, ''I'm sure he means a lot to you. I can see it in your heart,'' I said. After that I went to my room. It was already 9 o' clock. I was about to go to sleep as Roselia dragged me to May's diary. I almost forgot to read the entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Today the Grand Festival has started and I made it to the next round. I'm really proud of myself I got a score of 93. But Drew had a 100, a perfect score, but he deserved it he was pretty good. I also met up with Harley again. He told me something about a weird 3 vs. 3 battle. I almost believed him but Sheena helped me to figure out it was a trap, well honestly she figured it out and told me then. She also asked me if I'm in love with Drew, I was sure I'm not, but honestly I don't know anymore. I'm confused. She asked me what I'd do if he'd die. Of course I'd be sad, but wouldn't a friend be sad over another friends death? That doesn't mean I love him, does it? She also said 'sometimes you don't realize how much something means to you until it's gone' I wonder if something like that happened to her. Maybe she had a similar situation once and maybe I like Drew as more than a friend, I don't know. I need to think about it but not now. I need to focus on winning the Grand Festival. I'm sure I'm going to win this time._

_~May_

After I read her entry I was happy that she'll think about it. I don't want her to lose the Grand Festival because of not focusing on it, but she needs to realize soon what she feels for him, if she doesn't he'll be gone. Then I came up with an idea, maybe she just needs a little push in the right direction. But now I need to go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.

**Me- Yay I finished this chapter, it took me forever to finish it. And I'm sorry for the late update, I had lots of stuff to do.**

**Drew- I hope you don't need so much time for the next one too, you're going to lose all your readers if you don't update.**

**Me- I'm sorry, but that was the longest Chapter in the story yet, it took me a while besides I have a lot of school sh- I mean school work to do. I still have by the way.  
**

**May- You're right that was your longest chapter yet.**

**Drew- Oh please it was just so long because of the conversation at the start. She was lonely and we were the only ones who could talk to her, that's why it is so long.**

**Me- I know... the next chapter will be shorter again (at least I think so) so I can update it sooner. To be honest I hope to finish this story on July 10th**

**May- Why July 10th?**

**Drew- Because July 10th is Contestshipping Day duh!**

**Me- How do you know?**

**Drew- *blushes like crazy* well...uhm... how couldn't I know? It's the day when some crazy people upload a Contestshipping story a.k.a a story about me, so of course I know.**

**Me- Fine when's the Admirationsshipping day?**

**Drew- What's that?**

**Me- The day when, how did you call them, crazy people upload stories about you and Brianna.**

**Drew- Who?**

**May- That girl from the Chrysanthenum Island**

**Drew- Oh her.**

**Me- Yeah her, so when is the day?**

**Drew- How should I know?**

**Me- You also knew when Contesthipping Day was.**

**Drew- That's something different**

**Me- Sure... anyway thanks for reading my story and please... what are you waiting for?**

**Everyone- What do you mean?**

**Me- Normally someone interrupts me at that part each time.**

**May- Ok I say it please review**

**Me- Hey!That didn't mean you should interrupt me I just wondered why you didn't. Anyway please review~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me- Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Drew- You're already back? I thought you had lots of schoolwork to do.**

**Me- I still have but it's hopeless and I got bored so here I am.**

**May- Did you at least finish your presentation?**

**Me- I didn't even started it.**

**May- But you need to present it soon.**

**Me- I know, I know *sighs sadly***

**May- *whispers to Drew* We have to do something, look at her, she's so sad**

**Drew- *whispers back* Why should we?**

**May- *whispers* she is our friend!**

**Drew- *whispers* she is your friend! Just incase you forgot, she let me die!**

**May- *looks at him with puppy eyes* Please**

**Drew- *thinks* ugh don't look, must resist her cuteness *looks at her and sighs* fine**

**May- Yay thank you *hugs him***

**Drew- *blushes deep red***

**May- *notices she's hugging him, also blushes and let go***

**Drew- Rose don't be sad, your story is pretty good**

**Me- Really**

**Drew-Yeah**

**Me- YAY Drew just said my story is awesome *jumps happily up and down***

**Drew- *mutters under his breath* I said pretty good not awesome**

**May- Thanks Drew *smiles cutely***

**Drew- *smiles also***

**Me- Awww the lovebirds are smiling at each other!**

**Drew & May- *blush***

**Me- Aww now you two are blushing as red as the roses Drew gave to May!**

**Drew & May- *blushed harder looked at each other turned away and blushed even harder***

**Me- Ok, spit it out what are you two hiding?**

**Drew & May- What do you mean?**

**Me- You didn't argue once, you didn't throw an insult at each other once and you didn't denied once as I said you were lovebirds and that the roses where for May, don't tell me... oh my Arceus! *squeal* YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! *squealed out of the top of her lungs***

**Drew & May- *blush as hard as possible* WHAT? NO WERE NOT!**

**Me- You aren't?**

**Drew & May- Nope *think* but I wish we were**

**Me- *thinks* should I tell them that everyone can read what they think *giggles***

**Drew- What's so funny **

**Me- Oh nothing**

**Kiara- Hey Rose!**

**Me- Hey Kiara! I'm glad you made it! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kiara- Sure, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon, but she wish she did**

**May- Hey! That was my part!**

**Me- If you don't tell me what you guys are hiding from me, I don't let you do the disclaimer!**

**May- Fine, we were hiding that *Drew put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from speaking***

**Me- Drew, you know if you don't tell me I can make you do things**

**Drew- Like what?**

**Kiara- Like make you kiss May**

**Drew & May- *think* I wouldn't mind**

**Me & Kiara- Aww *start giggling***

**Drew & May- Why are you giggling?**

**Kiara- Oh no reason **

**Me- Oh I almost forgot! Guys I'm planning on writing a story with many shipping, and since I like both Ikari- and Penguinshipping I decided to let my readers vote, so you can vote know for your favorite shipping.**

**May- So you mean you'll write a none-contestshipping-story?**

**Me- It's Contest-, Poke-, Oldrival/Leafgreen and Ikari- or Penguinshipping and the readers can vote if they want Ikari- or Penguinshipping, understand?**

**May- Yes**

**Me- Alright, on with the story!**

Chapter 4 ~ The day of the second round

Today the second round of the Grand Festival going to start but it isn't going to start untill noon, so I took my time for a shower, went for breakfast and went on a walk with my Pokémon before going to the contest hall.

''Welcome ladies and gentleman, fans and contestants to the Grand Festival. I'm Lilian Meridian, your MC. Today the second round is going to start, so let's get started! Here are the opponents for the second round!'' she said and looked up at the screen. May was again a random guy I didn't know and Drew was against Harley. May's battle was first, so she went to the stage.

''Here's our first battle. May versus Jason. Whoever wins this battle will pass to the semi-finals,'' Lilian announced.

''Beautifly, take the stage!'' May said as she tossed out Beautify's pokéball.

''Chikorita, go!'' Jason said.

''Beautifly use gust,'' May commanded. Beautifly did what May told her to and the attack went straight against Chikorita.

''Dodge it Chikorita!'' Jason commanded, but it was too late, Chikorita got hit by the gust attack and Jason lost a few points.

''The battle just started, it isn't over 'till it's over!'' Jason said to Chikorita and Chikorita got up.

''Now Chikorita, use razor leaf!'' Jason commanded. Chikorita used razor leaf against Beautifly.

''Beautifly, send it back with gust!'' May told Beautifly and Beautifly sent it back to Chikorita.

Jason only had left half of his points.

''Now finish it with silver wind!'' May said and Beautifly used silver wind and knocked out Chikorita.

''Chikorita is unable to battle, so May moves to the semi-finals!'' Mr. Conteta said.

''Beautifly, we did it!'' May said happily and hugged Beautifly.

After to other battles it was Drew's turn...and Harley's.

''Go Flygon!'' Drew said and tossed out Flygon's pokéball.

''Let's win this Cacturne!'' Harley said while tossing out Cacturne's pokéball.

I kind of expected him to use a Cacturne, since he's dressed like one.

''Flygon, use flame thrower!'' Drew told Flygon and it sent out a tough flame thrower.

''Dodge it Cactu-'' before Harley could finish his sentence, Drew's Flygon already threw a flame thrower at his Cacturne and knocked it out, I said it was a tough flame thrower. Pretty tough.

''Cacturne's unable to battle so Drew moves to the semi-finals!'' Mr. Contesta said.

''THAT'S NOT FAIR HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! NOBODY CAN BEAT CACTURNE!'' Harley yelled angrily.

''Harley nobody likes bad losers'' Drew said and smirked.

Harley looked angry and stormed off pouting.

After the battle I went to the coordinator-hall, to congratulate May.

As I walked in I heard my yell, ''WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU JERK?''

I sweatdropped, they always fight, really always.

''Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said, or are you deaf now?'' Drew asked her smirking.

'_I guess I should talk to them now, before Drew ends up dead_' That was when I remembered that I only had 3 days left, before he really ends up dead.

''Hey May, congratulations for your win, also to you, Drew'' I said and smiled at them.

''Hey Sheena, thanks!'' May said.

''So what were you two doing?'' I asked them.

''Nothing,'' May said.

''But you looked like you were about to kill him,'' I said.

''How long were you here?'' she asked.

''Since you yelled '_what is that supposed to mean, you jerk_', '' I said.

''Well Drew insulted me again, so I-,'' May said as I interrupted her, ''ok I get it.''

''How about if we all go to eat dinner together, like to celebrate that you two made it to the semi-finals,'' I suggested.

''I'm in! I want noodles!'' May said happily.

''What about you?'' I asked Drew.

''Sure, why not?'' he said and flicked his hair.

So we three went to a restaurant near the pokémon center.

''Hello, a table for three please,'' I said to the waiter and he led us to our table.

He gave us three menu cards and waited for us to order.

''For me ten bowls of noodles please,'' May said with a smile while Drew, the waiter and I stared at her like she was insane.

''What? I like noodles,'' she said and smiled cutely and I swear I saw a blush on Drew's cheeks as he saw her smile.

I started giggling and now everyone was looking at me like we just looked at May.

''Eh... for me, a steak and a small salat please,'' I said.

''I take a bowl of tomato soup,'' Drew said, and the waiter went to the kitchen.

As we waited for our food to come, we sat there and I tried to start a conversation.

''Well, do you have any travelling companions?'' I asked them.

''No,'' Drew said.

''Well I used to travel with Ash, Brock and my brother Max. But then they went to Sinnoh, Max went home and I went to Johto. I think Ash and Brock are travelling with Dawn,'' May said.

''Ash? Ash Ketchum? With a pikachu?'' I asked and she looked at me in awe.

''Yes, how do you know?'' She asked me.

''Well I'm from Sinnoh and I met there once a guy named Ash another guy named Brock and a girl named Dawn, I don't think it's coincidence,'' I said.

''So you met Ash? How is he doing? I haven't seen him in a while, neither of them,'' May said.

''He's fine I guess. It's been a while since I last seen him,'' I said.

''Oh, that's good and-,'' May said, but Drew cut her out.

''Girls, how did we end up talking about Ash?'' he asked rather annoyed.

''Well you weren't talking about him, just Sheena and I,'' May said.

''Anyway can we talk please about something else?'' he asked.

''Sure, what do you want to talk about?'' I asked him.

''Eh-'' Drew started, but May cut him out.

''FOOD IS COMMING!'' May yelled suddenly and everybody felt like getting a heart attack, at leat I think so.

The waiter gave us our food and we started to eat. While eating we also talked and laughed, everyone had a great time, even Drew. Ironically May was the first to finish her noodles although she had the most food.

''Guys I'm still hungry. Do you think I can order more?'' May asked.

''Here,'' Drew said and gave her his bowl with soup.

''I ain't hungry anymore, you can have it,'' he said.

''Really? Thanks Drew!'' she said happily and started to eat while Drew just smiled fondly at her. Then he figured out I was still there and began to blush.

I just let out a small laughter and smiled at the two of them.

After we finished eating we went back to the pokémon center.

Then everyone went to their room.

As I walked into my room I let out a small yawn and headed towards my bed.

May's diary was lying on my bed, so I read the entry.

_Dear diary_

_Today was an awesome day! Well it didn't start that awesome, I overslept and hurried to the Grand Festival, forgetting that the Grand Festival wouldn't start 'till noon. As I arrived Drew was there and made fun of me for forgetting._

_Then the Grand Festival started and I beat Jason and made it to the semi-finals. Drew also beat Harley. Then as he came back he insulted me but then Sheena showed up and we went to eat something together, with Drew. _

_Sheena told me she knows Ash, Brock and Dawn too. But we didn't talk about that much, because we annoyed Drew, but I wonder why? Anyway the food there was awesome I need to go there soon again! I eat ten bowls of noodles and some soup. I was still hungry after the noodles so Drew gave me his soup because he wasn't hungry anymore._

_I still don't know if I love Drew, I figured out I like him a lot. But I don't know if I like him as more than a friend. Anyway I'm going to sleep now so I won't oversleep again._

_~ May_

I smiled, at least she knows that she likes him a lot. I was about to go to sleep when I heard footsteps outside the door. I slightly opened the door to see Drew walking to his room. With some food. _'So he still was hungry. He just give May his soup because he didn't want her beeing hungry. How sweet.' _I thought and went to sleep afterwards.

**Me- So the end of this chapter.**

**May- Didn't you said this was a short chapter?**

**Me- Well I thought so but apparently it was longer than I thought.**

**Drew- You made me give May my soup although I was hungry?**

**Me- Please, as if you wouldn't have given it to her**

**Drew- I wouldn't have!**

**Me- Riiiigggghhhht *sarcasm***

**Drew- Why so sarcastic?**

**Kiara- Because you'd totally would've given May your soup!**

**Drew- You're still here?**

**Me- Of course she is duh!**

**May- So Rose, what are you going to do because of your presentation?**

**Me- Well I need to finish it, so I ain't able to update 'till next Wednesday.**

**May- It's alright you have to do that! We wish you luck!**

**Me- Thanks guys you're the best! *hugs everyone***

**Kiara- Anyway please review**

**Me- Why do you guys always say my part?**

**Kiara- Sorry**

**Me- It doesn't matter I just say it again, please review~**

**~AUTHORESS NOTE FROM 6.25.2013 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:~  
Hey guys, I said I wouldn't be able to update until Wednesday. I'm sorry but I think I ain't able to update until next weekend.  
I'm so sorry guys, but my german teacher just announced a grammar exam for next week and since I lived most of my life in the USA I'm not good at german grammar at all. I'm really sorry but I promise to take the time to write my next chapter and post it this weekend. Hope you guys understand.  
~THANKS FOR READING~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me- Hey guys, I finally wrote the next chapter**

**Drew- It took you more than a week!**

**Me- I know, and I'm sorry**

**May- It's alright Rose**

**Me- Really? But-**

**Kiara- Rose, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I know you have a lot of pressure at school now.**

**Me- Yeah you guys are right, thanks**

**Kiara & May- You're welcome**

**Me- Drew?**

**Drew- You're welcome**

**Me- Thanks you guys are the best! Besides, I wasn't that lazy, I worked on an One-Shot for the Contestshipping-Day. It's halfway finished.**

**May- That's awesome!**

**Drew- *sarcasm* Very awesome**

**Me- Ugh whatever, May do the disclaimer please**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Kiara- If she did May and Drew would be a couple and Leaf would've appeared in the Anime as Gary's girlfriend**

**Me- You're right, anyways on with the story!**

_Chapter 5 ~The day of the semi-finals_

I woke up pretty early today, at 6 am.

The Grand Festival was going to start at 8:30 am.

I had enough time, so I decided to get ready. Afterwards I went to the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center to get some breakfast.

I saw May, but she was eating with Drew, so I decided not to disturb the two lovebirds.

After eating breakfast, I went to the Contest Hall to watch the Grand Festival. I took a seat and waited for the Grand Festival to start.

''Welcome ladies and gentleman, fans and contestants! Today are our semi-finals, and after two battles we'll know who pass to the finals.

Here are our first opponents, Drew versus Julie,'' Lilian announced.

''Go, Roselia!'' Drew said and tossed Roselia's Pokéball.

''Poliwhirl, let's win this battle!'' Julie said as she tossed a Pokéball.

''Roselia use magical leaf!'' Drew started the battle.

''Counter with ice beam!'' Julie commanded.

Poliwhirl was able to stop magical leaf with ice beam, but Drew wouldn't give up that easily.

''Roselia, use stun spore!'' Drew commanded.

''Poliwhirl, use hydro pump!'' Julie commanded, but Poliwhirl couldn't move, it was paralyzed.

''Roselia, use sunny day then use giga drain!'' Drew told his Pokémon.

Poliwhirl still couldn't move so it was hit by Roselia's giga drain.

''Poliwhirl, no!'' Julie exclaimed.

Drew flicked his hair and said, ''finish it up with solar beam!''

Poliwhirl got hit by Roselia's solar beam and was unable to battle.

''Poliwhirl is unable to battle, so Roselia wins the battle and Drew passes to the finals,'' Mr. Contesta said.

''Drew is our first finalist, let's find out who the second finalist is, shall we?'' Lilian asked and the crowd cheered yes.

''Alright, now to the second battle, May versus Jenny'' Lilian said and May and Jenny went to the stage.

''Beautifly, take the stage'' May said and tossed Beautifly's Pokéball.

''Turtwig, we have a battle to win'' Jenny said as she tossed a Pokéball.

''Turtwig, use energy ball!'' Jenny said and a powerful ball went straight towards Beautifly.

''Beautifly toss it back with gust!'' May told Beautifly, and Beautifly did like May told her and tossed the energy ball back to Turtwig, and it got hit with its own energy ball.

''Turtwig, no!'' Jenny cried.

''Beautifly finish it up with sivler wind!'' May said, and Beautifly sent a powerful silver wind towards Turtwig and knocked it out.

''Turtwig is unable to battle, so Beautifly wins the battle and May passes to the finals,'' Mr. Contesta said.

''Our finalists have been announced. May versus Drew. This is going to be a though yet beautiful battle, don't miss it tomorrow'' Lilian said, and so the Grand Festival ended for today.

I went outside of the contest hall and waited for May.

Suddenly Roselia popped out of her Pokéball, she was pretty upset.

I guess she was nervous because we both knew what would happen in two days if we don't prevent it.

''Roselia, don't worry. We won't fail our mission,'' I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work well.

''Roselia, calm down. We can't do anything now the only thing we can do is make May r-,'' I started but I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me.

It was Drew, I had a bad feeling he heard every single word.

''Hey Drew, congratulations you made it to the finals!'' I said and smiled.

However he didn't smiled back.

''What were you talking about?'' he asked.

''What do you mean?'' I asked back.

''Don't play innocent! I heard you talk about a mission and about May, so what are you planning? '' he asked glaring at me.

As I didn't respond he continued, ''If you dare to harm May in any way, I-,''

''I won't harm her,'' I interrupted him.

''Hmm, you better don't,'' he said turned away from me and went to the Pokémon Center.

I called Roselia back into her Pokéball and started to think.

It was a point when I didn't knew how to continue, if I'd tell them the truth they wouldn't believe me, they'd think I'm insane or something like that. I mean you can't go to someone you barely know for less than a week and say,

'_Hey I'm from the future. Drew, you're going to die and May, you loved him and were pretty sad, you also blamed yourself for his death._

_ I don't know what happened but I read it in your diary._

_ So I asked Dialga to take me back in time to prevent Drew's death._

_ I also tried to make you realize May that you love Drew because in your diary was an entry that said 'as I recognized that I love you it was already too late' so I'm here.'_

I know that it's true but not even I would believe it. Then I saw May walk out of the contest hall.

''Hey May,'' I greeted her.

''Hey Sheena'' she greeted back.

''Congratulations you made it to the finals!'' I said.

''Thanks Sheena,'' she said.

''Do you want to go for a walk?'' I asked her.

''Sure,'' she said happily.

So we went for a walk, we walked through a forest and along a river. It was a beautiful landscape.

We talked a lot and laughed, but then I decided to bring up a certain subject.

''So, did you thought about what I asked you?'' I asked her.

''What do you mean?'' She responded confused.

''About you and Drew,'' I said.

''Oh, that do you mean,'' she said quietly.

''So?'' I asked.

''Well to be honest, I'm kind of confused. I don't know.

But it's the wrong time anyways, tomorrow he'll be my opponent in the Grand Festival finals, I shouldn't think of that right now,'' she said.

I nodded understandingly.

''We should go back to the Pokémon Center, it's late and we still haven't eaten,'' I told her.

''You're right, let's go back!'' May said and we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

As May and I entered the cafeteria, I saw Drew.

He was about to leave but as he saw me with May he looked at me suspiciously and sat down on a table, as he observed us.

I guessed May really means a lot to him, well according to May's diary he loves her, so it isn't that suprising.

After May and I finished eating we went to our rooms.

I entered my room and read May's diary entry for today.

_Dear diary,_

_Today were the semi-finals, and guess what? I made it to the finals! _

_I'll be facing Drew tomorrow. It's going to be a though battle, but I won't lose.  
__After the semi-finals today, I went on a walk with Sheena. _

_We had a lot of fun, and she asked me about Drew again, so I told her. But I can't think of that now, tomorrow is and important battle, _

_I need to focus. I can think about Drew after I won the Grand Festival, or after he won it. I need to go to sleep now or else I'll oversleep tomorrow_.

_~May_

I closed May's diary and went to sleep myself.

**May- End of the chapter**

**Me- Isn't that my part?**

**May- But you didn't say it so I did**

**Me- Fine, anyway isn't it sweet how Drew worries about May?**

**Drew- As if I'd ever do that**

**Me- You did, don't forget the Hoenn Grand Festival as Harley was tying to fool May, Drew observed May the whole time**

**May- Really?**

**Drew- *blushing* WHAT? No I didn't!**

**Me- Yes you did, just watch the episode, I think I'm going to watch it now too. Bye guys.**

**May- Did she just left us alone?**

**Drew- Yeah, she did**

**Kiara- No she didn't I'm still here**

**May & Drew- Oh *sigh***

**Kiara- Oh how sweet, you two lovebirds wanted to be alone**

**May & Drew- WHAT!? NO!**

**Kiara- Haha! You two even talk at the same time. Anyways guys please r-**

**Me- I'm back what did I miss?**

**May & Drew- Nothing**

**Me- Alright, anyways I'm sorry this chapter sucked very bad, and I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I hope you aren't that mad that I only came up with this after all the time. **

**May- Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. **

**Drew- This is getting too long, guys review! I'm out. Bye**

**Me- That was weird**

**May & Kiara- Yeah**

**Me- Anyway he's right, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me- Hey guys, here comes the next chapter**

**Drew- You updated pretty fast by your standards**

**Me- Hey! I'm not that lame!**

**Drew- Yes you are!**

**Me- Am not!**

**Drew- Are too!**

**Me- Am NOT!**

**Drew- Are TOO!**

**Me- AM NOT!**

**Drew- ARE TOO!**

**Me- AM NOT!**

**Drew- ARE TOO!**

**Me- AM NOT!**

**Drew- ARE TOO!**

**Me- AM NOT GET THAT INTO YOUR FREAKING HEAD!**

**Drew- ARE TOO GET THAT INTO YOUR FREAKING HEAD!**

**May- QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY; FIGHTING WITH DREW IS MY JOB!**

**Me- You're right, sorry May. But he started.**

**Drew- I didn't!**

**Me- You did!**

**Drew- No!**

**Me- Yes!**

**May- Guys, you're doing it again.**

**Me- Sorry.**

**May- It's alright, how comes you're in such a bad mood today?**

**Me- How do you know? Is it that obvious?**

**May- Yes it is, you aren't the kind of girl who fights often**

**Me- *whispers* You never saw me with Dan**

**May- What did you say?**

**Me- Uh? Nevermind, it's just that i got a 4 in my german exam**

**May- A 4?**

**Me- Yeah it equals to a D in the United States**

**May- Oh**

**Me- Anyway, we should start with the story so do the disclaimer May**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Yeah so on with t-**

**Kiara- Hey guys. Am I late?**

**Me- No, you're just in time so on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ The day of the Grand Festival finals

Today finally was the day of the Grand Festival finals and May has to face Drew. I'm sure it's going to be a though and interesting battle between the two of them. I got ready and went to the contest hall.

''Welcome ladies and gentleman, fans and contestants. Today is finally the day we have waited for, the Grand Festival finals!'' Lilian said and everybody started to cheer.

''Now let me introduce you the finalists, at my right we have May Maple from Petalburg City and at my left we have Drew Hayden from LaRousse City. The time limit is 5 minutes, now release your Pokémon, you have 5 minutes from now!'' Lilian said.

''Beautifly and Blaziken, take the stage!'' May said.

''Go, Roselia and Absol!'' Drew said.

''Beautifly use gust on Roselia, Blaziken use double kick on Absol!'' May commanded and Beautifly sent a gust attack towards Roselia while Blaziken jumped in the air and headed straight towards Absol. Drew's points went down by 1/16.

''Roselia counter with magical leaf, Absol dodge it and use sandstorm!'' Drew replied and Roselisa used her magical leafs to counter Beautifly's gust attack, as gust and magical leaf collided magical leaf seemed stronger and hit Beautifly, while Absol disappeared in a sand storm and was safe from Blazikens attack. May's points went down by 1/8.

''Oh no Beautifly! Blaziken search for Absol and use Sky Uppercut as soon as you find it!''May commanded, Beautifly got up and Blaziken found Absol in the sandstorm, so it was about to attack Absol with Sky Uppercut, like May told him.

''Absol, use flash!'' Drew told his Pokémon and Absol used flash and bedazzled Blaziken as Absol jumped out of the sandstorm and looked beautiful, May's points went down by 1/8 so she had left 3/4 of her points while Drew had almost all his points.

''Don't give up guys, the battle has just started!'' May encouraged her Pokémon.

''Roselia use grass whistle on Beautifly!'' Drew said and Roselia played a beautiful melody as Beautifly fell asleep. May's points went down.

''NO, BEAUTIFLY!'' May cried.

''Absol use ice beam on Beautifly!'' Drew said.

''Blaziken protect Beautifly with flame thrower!'' May said, and ice beam and flame thrower collided with ice beam, flame thrower was stronger than ice beam so Absol got hit by flame thrower. Drew's points went down.

''ABSOL, NO!'' Drew shouted.

''Blaziken now use Sky Uppercut on Absol!'' May told Blaziken and Blaziken jumped towards Absol to hit it with a Sky Uppercut.

''Roselia, protect him!'' Drew said and Roselia got in front of Absol and got hit with Sky Uppercut. Drew's point's went down.

''Absol use water pulse!'' Drew told Absol and he thought, '_Absol and Roselia are pretty weak now, I only can win if use a powerful solar beam._'

''Roselia use sunny day!'' Drew told Roselia and while Blaziken and Beautifly got hit by water pulse Roselia used sunny day and the sun began to shine bright.

Blaziken was pretty weak now but the water pulse snapped Beautifly out of her sleep, so she was awake now. As May noticed how bright the sun was shining she got an idea.

''Beautifly use morning sun, Blaziken use flame thrower!'' May said.

''Roselia use solar beam!'' Drew said.

As Beautifly used morning sun to regain its health, flame thrower and solar beam collided, they were equally strong.

''Blaziken use overheat now!'' May commanded and a powerfull overheat went towards Roselia and Absol, both of them got hit and were barely able to stand.

''Roselia use s-'' Drew said but got cut off.

''TIME'S UP!'' Lilian said and gained everyone's attention.

''And the winner of the Grand Festival and the new Top-Coordinator is... MAY MAPLE FROM PETALBURG CITY, CONGRATULATIONS!'' Lilian said.

''We... we won?'' May asked.

''Beautifly, Blaziken we really won! Thank you guys!'' May said and rushed towards her Pokémon and embraced them.

Mr. Contesta gave May the ribbon cup and congratulated her.

As May stood there with the ribbon cup in her arm I saw Drew smiling at her, I can tell he was proud of her.

And of course after the Grand Festival would be a party in honor of the top-coordinator at evening.

* * *

At the party there were many guests and I couldn't find May at first.

After a while I found her so I headed towards her and said,

''Hey May, congratulations for winning the Grand Festival. You did great!''

That was when I noticed the person standing next to May, it was Drew.

''You did good too Drew,'' I said and smiled, but he just looked at me with a suspicious look.

''Thanks Sheena,'' May said smiling.

''So are you guys leaving today?'' I asked them curiously.

''Nope, I'm staying here. I might leave tomorrow or the day after, don't know yet,'' May said.

''That's great, what about you, Drew?'' I asked him.

''I ain't leaving neither,'' he said, by the way he looked at me I could tell he didn't trust me and didn't want May to be near me, less unattended near me.

''You aren't? But you always leave after, no during the party,'' May said surprised.

''Ain't I allow to stay once for a little longer?'' he asked.

''Of course you are, I was just wondering,'' May said and smiled.

''I'm going to drink something, be right back,'' I told them and went away to get a drink.

As I returned I saw them talk, Drew had a pretty serious look on his face while May a confused one.

''Why should I stay away from her?'' May asked.

''I heard her talk to her Roselia about you, I didn't hear everything but I think you shouldn't trust her, I also doubt she is who she pretends to be,'' Drew said.

''But why? I mean she is pretty nice and-,'' May said but Drew interrupted her.

''May, Harley also was nice to you at the Hoenn Grand Festival, but only to fool you,'' Drew said.

''But she helped me as Harley tried to fool me, and she also-,'' May said but quickly shut up.

''And she also what?'' Drew asked her.

''Uh...nevermind,'' May said with a slight blush on her face.

''Whatever, I just have a bad feeling about her. Take care at least, okay?'' Drew asked her.

''Okay,'' May said.

I guess Drew told her about what he happened to hear yesterday.

''Hey guys, I'm back,'' I told them.

''Uhm, hey Sheena,'' May said rather uncomfortable.

''So what were you two doing?'' I asked them.

''Nothing,'' both of them said.

''It's rather late, why don't we go back to the Pokémon Center?'' May asked and Drew and I agreed.

On the way to the Pokémon Center it was silence, nobody talked.

As we arrived at the Pokémon Center we parted ways and everyone went to their room.

As I entered my room Roselia was there waiting for me, she was outside of her Pokéball.

''Roselia, why are you outside of your Pokéball?'' I asked her.

''ROSE! LIA! LIA LIA RO ROSELIA!'' she yelled trembling.

''Transcend the confines of time and space,'' I said.

I saw how worried Roselia was because of its trainer.

He'd die tomorrow if we don't prevent it, so of course Roselia was pretty worried.

''Don't worry Roselia, we'll save him. I promise,'' I said.

''Rose Roselia!'' she said and smiled.

Then I remembered May's diary and went to read the probably last entry I'm going to read.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I won the Grand Festival! Really I beat Drew in the finals!_

_I'm so happy about it._

_But Drew told me that I should stay away from Sheena._

_He said that she isn't who she pretends to be and that I shouldn't trust her._

_As I told him that Sheena is way to nice for doing something like that he told me about when Harley fooled me in the Grand Festival._

_But is Sheena really like Harley, like Drew thought she is?_

_Would that mean she only asked me if I love Drew to confuse me? _

_No, why would she?_

_I mean she helped me as Harley tried to fool me again._

_I don't think she is a bad person, but Drew said he heard her talk to Roselia about me..._

_But what did she said at all?_

_I'm pretty sure Drew also liked her, at least that was my impression as we went to the restaurant together._

_What could he have heard, and what could she have said?_

_I'm so confused about everything right now, I can't even enjoy that I won the Grand Festival._

_Well not about everything just about Sheena and about my ''true feelings'' for Drew._

_Maybe Sheena was right, I don't know._

_And maybe Sheena said something and Drew understood something else_

_so this would just be one of those misunderstandings that happen_

_I hope so, I don't want to believe that she is a bad person._

_~May_

As I finished reading I went to my bed, lied down and wondered if I should just tell them the truth.

I don't think they would believe me, but what else could I do?

I lied there for a while wondering about what I should do, before I drifted into sleep.

**Me- 6 Chapter down, one to go!**

**May- +the epilogue**

**Me- Yes**

**Drew- I lost the Grand Festival? First you let me die and I didn't even died as a top-coordinator?**

**Me- Yes and by the way YOU ARE ACTUALLY ALIVE**

**May- But only in the past**

**Me- Sheena is in the past now, what makes it the present**

**May- So the present is the future?**

**Me- Yes**

**Kiara- Is Sheena going to tell them the truth? Will Sheena succeed or is Drew going to die...again? **

**May- Find out in the next and final chapter of ''red roses don't fade away''**

**Me- Yes, I might take a while until I'll be able to update the next chapter but I'd do my best!**

**Drew- A while? Great we won't hear anything from you for the whole month**

**Me- I DON'T NEED A WHOLE MONTH TO WRITE A CHAPTER GRASSHEAD!**

**Drew- Right, you need two**

**Me- May, how can you stand him 24/7?**

**May- Now you know what I'm going through**

**Me- Yeah**

**May- So?**

**Me- So what?**

**May- Nevermind...**

**Me- Uhm okay?**

**Kiara- Anyway please review~**

**Me- Oh besides, I wrote this chapter in a rush so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me- Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter**

**May- Hey Rose! How was your presentation?**

**Me- Okay, I guess. I got a 3**

**May- A 3 equals a C, right?**

**Me- Yes**

**Drew- So you got a C? Wow that's pretty bad considering all the time you've worked for it**

**Me- SHUT UP DREW! I HAVE MUTISM OKAY?**

**Drew- *shocked* You have mutism?!**

**May- What's mutism?**

**Drew- It's an inability to speak, also called muteness. You really have mutism Rose?**

**Me- Yeah, I think I got selective mutism, that's when somebody who is capable of speech is unable to speak in some situations or to specific people. In my case I can't talk in front of a group of many people, except friends.**

**Drew- So you were unable to talk in front of your classmates?**

**Me- Yeah, in the United States it wasn't so bad because there I was friends with almost everyone but here in germany to a few of them I'm just a shy girl, but to most of them I'm the stuck up girl from the United States although they don't know me at all.**

**Drew- Wow that's bad, I'm sorry.**

**May- Yeah, but why did you have to present, although you have mutism?**

**Me- Well I just know recently that I have mutism because I met a girl who also has it, so I googled it and I read about selective mutism, what's exactly my situation. And not many people know about that I have mutism, only me my mother and my closest friends. So in particular, none of my classmates.**

**Drew- So it had never been diagnosed that you have mutism?**

**Me- No, it hasn't. But my mother sent me to a psychiatrist because of my speaking blockade**

**May- Oh so you are in therapy?**

**Me- Yes**

**Drew- Well, good luck then**

**Me- Thanks**

**May- Drew?**

**Drew- Yes?**

**May- Why are you being nice? That's not like you**

**Drew- Well I know that I am a jerk at times but I ain't that cruel, besides I read her diary. I'm sorry about your dog by the way**

**Me- YOU DID WHAT?**

**Drew- I read your diary**

**May- You have a dog? I thought you like cats better than dogs**

**Me- Generally I do, but I have a dog since I'm 10, and to me he is the best**

**May- And what happened to him?**

**Me- He became sick and I'm afraid he might die, I have to take him later to a veterinarian. It might also be nothing serious, ya know I'm an expert when it comes to overreact.**

**Kiara- I hope it ain't nothing serious.**

**May- Kiara, you're here *hugs her* by the way, how long were you here?**

**Kiara- The whole time but you guys were speaking the whole time, so I didn't get to say something myself**

**Me- We're sorry, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Kiara- Alright, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Alright on with the story!**

Chapter 7 ~ The day Drew dies?

Today was the day Drew would die, if we don't prevent it.

I got ready quickly and went to the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center, as soon as I find them, I can keep an eye on Drew. I didn't saw them at the cafeteria, so I eat my breakfast rather quickly and went tot he lobby of the Pokémon Center.

Then I saw May and Drew, they were leaving their Pokémon by Nurse Joy and were talking.

I was about to went over to them, as I heard May shout, ''YOU JERK!'' at Drew right before she slapped him and ran outside of the Pokémon Center, she had tears in her eyes.

Drew just stood there frozen for a few seconds, then he ran after May screaming, ''May, wait! I didn't mean it!''

Neither of them noticed me, nor that I was following them.

''May! Where are you?'' Drew shouted but he didn't get a reply.

''Damn it May, where are you?'' he cursed and a tear escaped his eye, I could tell he was really sorry for what he said to her, whatever that might have been.

Then he found a cave and decided to look inside of the cave for May

**~ Meantime with May~ 3rd persons POV**

**(Me- I know I said the whole story is in Sheena's point of view, but I had barely planned the story through and this is better than what I had in mind originally)**

May ran out of the Pokémon Center, away from Drew. How could he say that to her?

**~_Flashback May's POV~_**

_Drew and I just finished breakfast as we asked Nurse Joy to check on our Pokémon. _

_''So, what are you doing now that you won the Grand Festival?'' Drew asked me._

_''I don't know, I guess I just go to another region,'' I said._

_''So you are still going to compete in contests? I thought you'll quite after you win your first ribbon cup, maybe even before,'' he said smirking._

_''Hey! What is that supposed to mean?'' I asked him angrily._

_''Just what I said,'' he replied an flicked his hair. _

_Anger was building up inside of me, but he didn't seem to notice and continued,_

_''It's not like you have a chance to win again, you just had luck yesterday.''_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I yelled, ''YOU JERK!'' at him, slapped him and ran outside of the Pokémon Center. I ran as fast as I could and found myself lost in a cave, then I broke down and started to cry._

**_~Flashback End, End of May's POV~_**

**_3__rd__ persons POV_**

Now she was somewhere lost in a cave, crying. She wasn't mad at him for saying she won the Grand Festival by luck, he often said her victories were just luck, and she could stand it.

She was mad at him because he hurt her badly as he said that he didn't thought she'll keep competing in contests, with other words, he didn't want to see her again.

She started to cry even harder, as a few Pokémon found her.

''Litwick Lit?'' a Pokémon said and May looked up to see who she was talking to. She saw a bunch of candle-like Pokémon looking up at her.

''What are you guys? I don't think I ever saw a Pokémon like you,'' she said and pulled out her Pokédex.

It said, ''Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened-,'' then her Pokédex went black.

''Huh? That's weird,'' May said to herself and turned to the Litwicks.

''So you guys guide people? Can you help me to get out of this cave?'' May asked them and they nodded.

''Really? Thanks guys!'' May exclaimed happily.

'_This reminds me of Mirage Island, with the Whynauts and with Drew, ' _May thought but as soon as she thought of Drew, she remembered that he didn't want to see her again, and so she sighed sadly and felt a pain in her heart, but didn't knew what it was.

She was to lost in her little thoughts to realize that the Litwicks were smirking at each other, nor did she realize they were leading her deeper in the cave.

**~Back to Drew~ Sheena's POV**

Drew ran into the cave, hoping May would be inside. I can't explain it myself, but I had a feeling she was inside the cave, also she was in trouble. I guess it's called instinct and I could tell, Drew had the same instinct.

He just ran, not really having an idea where he was going. He was simply following his instinct.

Soon we were pretty deep in the cave, but Drew didn't care, he focused on finding May and only finding May. He didn't even notice I was following.

**~Back to May~ May's POV**

As I snapped out of my 'mental-distress' I noticed that we were going deeper and deeper into the cave.

''Where are we?'' I asked them.

''Liwick, '' they began to giggle and a Lampent made his appearance, suddenly I remembered an Unova-Adventure Ash told me about, where a bunch of Litwicks and a Lampent tried to lead him and his travelling-companation to the ghost world.

I started to shiver and got fear.

''Lampent Lamp,'' the Lampend said before tossing a beam towards me, I barely dodged it but behind me a kind of portal started to open, I guess it was the portal to the ghost world.

I was about to call out Blaziken, as I remembered I left them with Nurse Joy.

''HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE!'' I cried hoping somebody will save me, although I highly doubted it.

Honestly I even hoped Drew will come to save me, but then I remembered again, '_he doesn't want to see me again, so why would he come to save me?_' I thought sadly.

**~Back to Drew~ Sheena's POV**

''HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!'' I heard somebody cry.

''May!'' Drew said terrified and rushed towards the direction the voice came from.

We arrived as a Lampent shot a beam towards May and May didn't seem to make an effort to move.

''May look out!'' Drew yelled and pushed her out-of-the-way. He barely managed to don't get hit.

''Drew,'' May said in shock.

**May's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Drew came to save me. He really came.

''Are you okay?'' he asked me concerned. I nodded.

''Look, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. You're an amazing coordinator and you deserved to win, I'm sorry,'' he said.

''That isn't why I was mad at you,'' I told him.

''It isn't?'' he asked in surprise.

''Yeah I am already used to you insulting me like that, I was mad at you because you were upset that I'll continue with coordinating, you're one of my best friends and as you said that I felt like you didn't want to see me never again,'' I said sadly.

''That ain't true May, I-, '' before Drew could finish his sentence a Litwick tossed a shadow ball at him and Drew hit on the ground.

''Drew! Are you alright?'' I asked him concerned.

''Yeah, no big deal. May you have to run away, I'll take care of them,'' Drew said.

''Alr- Wait! You also don't have your Pokémon,'' I said.

''May, just run! I'll take care of them!'' Drew said.

''No! I can't!'' I said.

''Why?'' he asked.

Why? I didn't knew myself, but then I remembered what Sheena told me.

**_*~Flashback~*_**

_''Do you love Drew?'' she asked me._

_''What? Of course not. Were just rivals, well friends maybe but I don't like him that way'' I answered._

_''Are you sure? What would you do if he'd die?'' she asked._

_''Why do you ask?'' I asked her, not getting what she meant._

_''Well sometimes you don't know how much something means to you until it's gone. You should think about it.'' she said._

**_*~Flashback End~*_**

Then I realized it, why I felt so hurt, why I hoped he'll come to save me, everything made sense now, it was because I loved Drew, so Sheena was right after all, but would that mean he'd die if I leave him now?

''May,'' Drew snapped me out of my thoughts. ''Why can't you May?'' he asked.

''Because, eh... because I love you and I can't leave you here to die,'' I said, not-knowing what his reaction would be like.

''May, I-'' he said but stopped as he heard somebody scream, ''May, Drew, look out!''

We realized a bunch of shadow balls were heading towards us and were barely able to dodge, but I got hit on my arm.

We turned arround to see who warned us, it was Sheena.

**Sheena's POV**

May finally realised her love for Drew, she not only realised but also confessed to him, as Drew was about to confess also I had to interrupt him because a bunch of shadow balls were heading towards them.

Drew was able to dodge but May got hit on her arm, fortunately it didn't look like anything serious.

After they dodged the shadow balls May and Drew turned around to see it was me who warned them.

''Sheena! What are you doing her?'' May asked surprised.

''Now isn't the time for explanations, we have to get out of here! Roselia use grass whistle!'' I said as I tossed out Roselia's Pokéball and Roselia used grass whislte, the Litwicks and the Lampent fell asleep.

''Hurry up, this way!'' I told them as I lead the way out.

We ran out of the cave and were panting.

''So are you guys alright?'' I asked them.

''Yeah,'' they answered in unison.

''How did you know where we were Sheena?'' May asked me.

''I followed Drew after your little argument,'' I told them.

''Wait? You were following me the whole time?'' Drew asked surprised.

''Yes, I was but you were to focused on finding May to even notice me,'' I told him.

''Sheena, I'm kind of confused, how did you know how I feel about Drew before even I knew, and how did you know he almost died?'' May asked me.  
And Drew looked confused.

''I guess it's time to tell the truth, isn't it?'' I said more to myself and to Roselia than to them.

''Well to start with, I don't belong here, I'm from the future and May, you're a friend of mine in the future,'' I started.

''Cool, what about Drew?'' May asked me and Roselia and I looked at each other.

''He isn't because he died,'' I said.

''So that's why you asked me that question,'' May said realizing.

''Yeah, you loved him but didn't realize it untill he was death,'' I said.

''Why and when did I die?'' Drew asked.

''You would've died today, but May was so heartbroken so Roselia and I went back in time and saved you,'' I said.

''Uh... thanks,'' Drew said.

''What happened to Drew's Pokémon after he died?'' May wanted to know.

''Well, you kept Roselia, and I don't know about the rest,'' I told them truthfully.

''If May kept Roselia, why wouldn't she keep all of them?'' Drew asked.

''I don't know, I read in May's diary-,'' I said but May cut me off.

''YOU READ MY DIARY?'' she asked embarrassed.

''Yeah, sorry about that, but it was only to find out what happened and I had a good reason but I'm sorry anyway, '' I apologized.

''It's fine,'' May accepted my apology.

''Well I read in your diary about a guy named Drew who died one year ago, you said you visited together with Roselia his funeral and you were heartbroken, so I wanted to help you and took your diary and Roselia's Pokéball and-. ''

''Wait! You mean your Roselia is actually Drew's Roselia?'' May cut me off.

''You didn't figured it out yet?'' Drew asked her and May turned her head to the side, obviously embarrassed.

''Anyway I took your diary and Roselia's Pokéball. Then Dialga-.''

''What's Dialga?'' May asked, and cut me off...again.

''Dialga is a legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh region, apparently it controls the time,'' Drew said.

''Yeah, and I asked it to bring me back in time, and so it did,'' I finished.

''You mean you asked a legendary Pokémon and it did what you said,'' Drew asked astonished.

''Drew, maybe she and Dialga are friends, like Manaphy and I, well we're not exactly friends. It thinks I'm its mother, '' May said.

''A legendary Pokémon thinks you're its mother? Who? What? When? Where?'' Drew asked.

''Wynaut!'' May said jokeful. **(Me- hahaha sorry guys, I just couldn't resist)**

She and Drew started laughing.

I coughed slightly and they turned their attention back to me.

''Anyways after I went back in time, I was here a week before you died Drew, so I made it to my mission to prevent your death and to get May to realize her feelings for you,'' I said.

''So that's what you were talking about to Roselia,'' Drew said.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I should have known better,'' Drew apologized.

''It's fine, if I'd known someone like Harley, I'd react similar,'' I told them and smiled.

They smiled back.

''Well guys, it's time to say goodbye, I need to get back to my time,'' I told them.

''You already have to leave?'' May asked disappointed.

''Yeah, but don't worry, we'll see each other in the future someday!'' I said.

I clapped my hands together and said, ''Transcend the confines of time and space, Dialga we succeed in our mission, please take us back to our time again,'' I said and Dialga appeared right in front of us.

It opened a portal and Roselia and I were about to went through as May said, ''Sheena, thank you for everything!''

''Thanks,'' Drew said.

''Your welcome May and Drew!'' I said and went through the portal.

As I passed the portal, Roselia wasn't with me anymore, I guess she was back with her trainer, were she belonged.

I smiled and wanted to see if May's diary was still there, I wondered if something happened, so I decided to take a quick peek.

And really there was a new entry, the entry she wrote one year ago, it said.

_Dear Sheena_

_I hope you'll read this when you're back in your time._

_I want to thank you for everything you did, I really appreciate it, and Drew also wants to thank you._

_Apropos Drew, I want to tell you what happened between us after you left_

_***~Flashback~***_

_Sheena just went through the portal as I turned to Drew and said, ''Wow, it's hard to believe what just happened.''_

_''Yeah,'' he agreed._

_There was a long silence between us untill Drew decided to break it._

_''May?'' he asked._

_''Yeah?'' I answered._

_''Uh...about what happened in the cave...uh did you...mean it?'' he asked me and I blushed immensely, as I told him that I thought we were going to die, turned my head away and answered his question with a small,''yeah, I meant it.'' _

_He smiled. _

_''Well I love you too,'' he said and hugged me._

_''YOU DO?!'' I asked exited and also a bit too loud._

_He let out a chuckle and said, ''Yes, I loved you since a very long time May.'' _

_Afterwards he kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but blush._

_I leaned my head on his chest and just stood there for a while, enjoying each others company._

_After a while I looked into his eyes and he looked into my eyes, then we kissed._

**_*~Flashback End~*_**

_So we're officially a couple now, I want to thank you for everything Sheena!_

_I hope we meet again._

_~May_

I smiled as I read the entry, I was glad they're finally together.

''Don't worry May, we will meet again,'' I said.

**Me- So end of the story! But there's going to be an epilogue, I almost finished the epilogue by the way, so I might post it tomorrow, or even today.**

**Drew- You just mixed Contestshipping with the 12th Movie and the 26th episode of the best wishes series, which you don't own by the way, it wasn't that great**

**May- Drew! Don't be mean to Rose, it was actually a nice idea, and it's also something nice to read.**

**Me- Yeah, and I'm happy today, you know why?**

**May & Drew- Why?**

**Me- BECAUSE IT'S CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! FINALLY**

**May & Drew- …**

**Me- You know guys I wrote a One-Shot in honor of today, it's already up why don't you read it?**

**Drew- I did, it sucked.**

**Kiara- Drew! Don't be mean! I'm going to read it Rose!**

**Me- Thanks Kiara!**

**May- HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY TO EVERYONE**

**Drew- Why did you do that?**

**May- Don't know, I felt like it.**

**Me- Hey guys, guess what I found?**

**Everyone- What?**

**Me- May's calendar and Drew's calendar. Both of them have marked today with a heart, isn't that sweet? *shows calendar to everyone***

**Everyone but May and Drew- Awww**

**May & Drew- *blushing madly* HEY GIVE IT BACK! *took a calendar (May took Drew's and Drew May's* Oh that's yours give me mine! *exchange the calendars* *still blushing***

**Me- Aww, ain't that sweet?**

**Everyone but May and Drew- Yeah**

**Me- Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I want to thank to everyone who read it and especially to the ones to reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. Thank you guys! The epilogue is going to be up by tomorrow! I promise! (And by the way for those who care, my dog is fine, I was just overreacting a bit, well a lot)**


	9. Epilogue

**Me- Hey guys, I'm back with an epilogue, just as promised**

**Drew- Wow you actually kept your promise, I thought you'll let us wait for another month**

**Me- HEY! I NEVER EVER BREAK A PROMISE! Besides I never let you guys wait for a month, maybe for 2 weeks but not for a whole month!**

**Drew- Jeez, calm down!**

**Me- Fine**

**May- Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter till the story is complete, right?**

**Me- Yeah**

**Drew- So we won't see you for a while?**

**Me- Nope, don't worry. I've already started on writing a new One-Shot, it's kinda short but sweet**

**Drew- Great, another love story about us**

**Me- It isn't a love story**

**May & Drew- It isn't? So it isn't about us?**

**Me- Not exactly, you two appear in the story, but the main role belongs to someone else**

**May & Drew- To who?**

**Me- To your daughter**

**May & Drew- WHAT?**

**Me- Well I don't want to give you any spoilers, so we just stop here and go on with the story**

**Kiara- NO, WAIT!**

**Me- What is it Kiara?**

**Kiara- You forgot the disclaimer**

**Me- *gasp* How could I forget that, do it please Kiara**

**Kiara- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Alright, now on with the story!**

Epilogue

Sheena's POV

It has been 5 years now since I went back in time, since Roselia and I prevented Drew's death and since I saw them for the last time.

I haven't read any of May's diary entries since then, I don't know if it's because she hasn't written anything since then, or if it's because I couldn't read them anymore since I am in the future.

In all these years, I couldn't explain to myself why the diary hasn't disappeared as I went back to the future, after all Roselia wasn't here anymore either.

I decided to reread the entries again, for the sake of old times.

So I opened May's diary but surprisingly there was a new entry with the date of today.

It said,

_Dear Sheena_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this, I also don't know if you still remember us. I mean it has been six years by now. It's us May and Drew, well it's just May but Drew said to greet you from him._

_In the last six years, many things had happened. _

_Drew and I are married now, and we live in a nice house at Floaroma Town with our 5-months-old daughter._

_Anyway, if you read this, it's an invitation to visit us again._

_Drew and I hope you'll come over._

_~May_

As I read that, I smiled.

I was so happy for them, especially for May, it must have been horrible for her to lose the one she loves.

Suddenly the diary started to disappear, I guess it didn't disappear till now, because faith wanted us to meet again, ans so I walked towards Floaroma Town, to see my old friends again.

(A/N: I wondered if I should just end it here, but decided against, cause it would have been to short)

As I arrived a few hours later at Floaroma Town, I noticed it was a beautiful village.

Everywhere were different kind of flowers and the houses were small but nice, every house had its garden.

I noticed a beautiful garden with red roses, and a young woman, about 20 years old, playing with her Skitty.

I smiled remembering that May had a Skitty, then I took a closer look and realized it was actually May.

''Hey May!'' I called over, as she noticed me she smiled and said, ''Hey Sheena! Long time no seen, why don't you come in?''

We walked into her house, and it was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside.

''Drew, guess who's here?'' May called Drew.

Drew came down the stairs, with a little girl in his arms, she had brown hair and beautiful blue-greenish eyes.

''Who is here?'' he asked.

''Sheena!'' May told him excited.

''Hey, long time no seen,'' I greeted him.

''Hey,'' he greeted back.

''Sheena, that's our daughter. Her name is Rose,'' May said.

**(Drew- Wasn't your name Rose? Me- Yes it is my name May- So is it you? Me- No, it isn't me. I just thought it'd be a nice name for your daughter)**

''Hey Rose! Nice to meet you,'' I said smiling at the baby girl, and she looked at my curiously.

''Why don't we go to eat somewhere again, like the first time we did something together,'' May suggested.

Drew and I thought it was a great idea and agreed.

We went to a restaurant that was near the house.

''A table for 3?'' the waiter asked us.

''Yes,'' May answered.

We followed him as he lead us to a table and gave us a menu card.

''May I take your orders?'' he asked politely

''For me a steak and a small salat please,'' I said.

''For me a tomato soup,'' Drew said.

''And I take ten bowls of noodles!'' May said excited.

''Is it just me, or do you guys also have a déjà vu?'' I asked them.

''You're right,'' they said and we laughed.

After a few minutes the waiter came with our orders and May, being as clumsy as she is, spilled some of her noodles and it landed on Rose, who didn't seemed bothered and started to eat the noodles. Then she started to cry.

''Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to,'' May said apologizing.

''May, I think she only wants more noodles,'' I told her.

''Is that so Rose? Of course you can have some,'' May said smiling and gave Rose noodles.

After a few minutes Rose had already finished the whole ten bowls May ordered.

''Wow May, she sure has the same appetite as you have,'' Drew said.

''Yeah,'' May said and smiled sheepishly.

Then her stomach growled.

''I guess I'm still hungry,'' May said.

''Here you can have my soup, I ain't hungry,'' Drew told her.

''Thanks Drew,'' May said while I give Drew an I-know-you're-still-hungry-and-I-saw-what-you-did- six-years-ago-look.

At first I didn't think he understand, but apparently he did, cause he started to blush.

I smiled, I enjoyed spending time with them, and although six years had passed it seemed like everything was still the same, well almost the same, May and Drew were married now and had a daughter, but everything else stayed the same and I was glad.

_~*~ FIN ~*~_

**Me- Wow, I finished this story after all. I want to thank everyone who supported me with through the story, you guys are the best!**

**May- So the One-Shot you're writing on is a sequel to this story?**

**Me- Not really a sequel, just a funny incident that happened a few years after this story, I didn't plan it in the beginning, but throughout this story, I guess it just came to my mind.**

**May- Well I really loved this story and I can't wait for your next story**

**Me- Yeah, don't worry it'll be up this week, but it's kind of weird to write about a girl named Rose who isn't me, it feels like a Contestshipping-Story with someone who isn't Drew but has the same name, it's just weird.**

**Drew- I think I know what you mean.**

**May- Yeah**

**Me- Anyway I hope you liked this story, and I want to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting.**

**May- Please review ~**


End file.
